monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter
- JPN = }} |Release Dates = Japan - March 11, 2004 North America - September 21, 2004 Europe - May 27, 2005 |Systems = PlayStation 2 |Official Websites = http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/1/ |Flagship Monsters = Rathalos |Generation = First |Monsters = Apceros, Aptonoth, Bullfango, Cephalos, Felyne, Genprey, Hornetaur, Ioprey, Kelbi, Melynx, Mosswine, Velociprey, Vespoid, Basarios, Cephadrome, Diablos, Gendrome, Gravios, Gypceros, Iodrome, Khezu, Monoblos, Plesioth, Rathalos, Rathian, Velocidrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Fatalis, Kirin, Lao-Shan Lung |Weapons = Sword and Shield, Dual Sword (North America and Europe only), Great Sword, Hammer, Lance, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun }} 200px|link=MH1: Village Quests 200px|link=MH1: Town Quests 200px|link=MH1: Areas 200px|link=MH1: Monsters 200px|link=MH1: Weapons 200px|link=MH1: Armors 200px|link=MH1: Item List 200px|link=MH1: Combination List 200px|link=MH1: Guest House 200px|link=MH1: Elder Trading 200px|link=MH1: Town Quests __FORCETOC__ Presentation A hack and slash, strategy, adventure game released September 21st 2004 in North America. The game is a simulation of hunting in a world filled with deadly monsters. Like actual hunting, successfully killing or capturing a monster requires the use of strategy, skill and provided items. Monster Hunter sold poorly in Europe and the Americas due to being given no advertising; however, it was a huge hit in its native land, Japan. Online Multiplayer The game used to have an Online Mode (Town), Which would let players pick between 2 Servers (Red World and Green World), then a Town Area going from A to Z , where up to 8 players could enter and start 4 man party Quests. After January 1st, 2008, the online servers for Monster Hunter in North America and Europe were shut down, and thus online play for the PS2 version of Monster Hunter is no longer available. With the Monster Hunter online server being gone forever, the game-play population among MH fans has greatly decreased because offline mode provides fewer choices of weapons and armor. Expansion An expansion to the PS2 game, called Monster Hunter G. Includes tons of new content such as sub-species and a Felyne kitchen. Monster Hunter Freedom/Monster Hunter Portable for the PSP ported the new content to the handheld. Content *Kokoto Village *Offline Quests *Minegarde Town *Online Quests *Guest House *Hunter Rank *Locations *Armors *Weapons *Monsters *Skills *Items *Elder Trading *Combinations Notes *A total of 40 Monsters: 11 small and 29 large. *Monster Hunter was produced by Tsuyoshi Tanaka and Noritaka Funamizu, both of whom are no longer working for Capcom. *Monster Hunter only has a maximum of Green sharpness, though the sword at the upper left corner glows yellow. *Monster Hunter was part of a Capcom initiative to create a series of games focused on online gaming for PS2, with the other two being Auto Modellista and Resident Evil Outbreak. Capcom wanted to get at least one to get the million sales, and eventually Monster Hunter and Resident Evil Outbreak got it. Regional Differences The international release of Monster Hunter saw many improvements over the original Japanese release, aimed at providing an improved experience, all of these changes carried over to future games. *Dual Blades were added into the game, although it was only a small handful, they were integrated into the Sword and Shield crafting paths. *The auto-sort function was added for the inventory, item box and equipment menu. *Players could now see their equipped weapon outside of quests. *In the Japanese version, players would only see a brown background with the game's emblem when claiming quest rewards, the International version marks the first appearance of the kill screen, showing the player's view right as the quest objective is completed, this has since become a staple of the series. *Bowguns shared a unique icon in the Japanese version that hasn't been used since, while the International version has the modern icons for them. *The American version only supports English, while the European release has a language selection, it is rather limited, only certain texts in the game change while the rest remains in English. *The Japanese version features a Velociprey background in the main menu and violence warning screen, while the International version features an Ioprey in the menu but kept the Velociprey in the warning screen. Videos ja:モンスターハンター (ゲーム) Category:Games Category:MH1 Database